fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kamek (SSBCombat)
This page is about Kamek in the context of Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the character in other contexts, see Kamek. Kamek 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and must be unlocked. Kamek is Bowser's closest advisor and Yoshi's archnemesis. When Mario and Luigi were young, Kamek foresaw a prophecy inwhich the brothers were destined to defeat the young Koopa king. Kamek then send out his minions, the Toadies, to capture the stork and the brothers, but the Toadies were rather incompetent and Baby Mario dropped to Yoshi's Island, where he was found by a tribe of Yoshis. The Yoshis helped Baby Mario rescue his brother and defeat Kamek. Since then, Kamek has squared off against Yoshi many times, including being the main villain of ''Yoshi's New Island. ''Kamek is a rather slow character focused on magical blasts, and he is always in a state of floating above the ground ever so slightly due to his ability to float. Kamek is also rather light, but his recovery and power are superb compared to his shortcomings. Moveset *'Standard Special - ''Teleport - Kamek fades into a small white orb and reappears on another random spot on the stage. The player can direct the sparraticness of the orb, but it rather difficult. When Kamek respawns, he can meteor smash opponents who are too close. *'Side Special - Magic Blast - ''Kamek fires a blast of his magic from his scepter, which hones in on opponents and follows them around for seven seconds. The sooner the blast hits after being fired, the more powerful it is. Kamek can also direct the magic blast for the last 3.5 seconds, but it automatically hones in. *'Up Special - ''Broomstick - Kamek hops on his broomstick and begins flying around, slowly rising upwards. This attack's horizontal recovery potential is better than it's vertical potential. *'Down Special - Hammer Smash - ''Kamek takes out his hammer from ''Yoshi's New Island ''and holds it behind him before smashing it into the ground when the button is released. When the hammer is at it's biggest, it can shrink and get opponents stuck in the ground when it slams down. *'Final Smash - ''Boss Battle - Kamek hops on his broomstick and begins flying around, putting magic all over the stage. This changes the size of players and makes them slower, giving Kamek (who has boosted attack and speed) time to deliver a series of strikes. Trivia *Three of Kamek's alternate costumes resemble Kammy Koopa, Kamella, and Psycho Kamek respectively. **Of these, Kammy is the only one to be recognized as another character, and has her own set of announcer clips and voice clips. This is Kammy's (along with Psycho Kamek's) first appearance in a 3D environment. Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MznBJEdNqXQ - An excerpt of Kamek's Theme from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Yoshi Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages Category:Fighters Category:Magikoopas Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat